


True Love

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch. 1- Just days after Kikyo's death, InuYasha decides Kagome's waited in the shadows long enough and claims her as his mate.<br/>Ch. 2- Miroku and Sango watch what's happening to the inu-taichi now that InuYasha and Kagome are mated, and this is the story of how it affects them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love Bites

**** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with it, I simply use them to fulfill my own imaginations! ****

* * *

"InuYasha," she gasped into the moonlit dark, "are you sure you're ready for this?" It had only been a few days since Kikyo's death, and Kagome wasn't sure why all the sudden InuYasha had asked her to walk away from camp with him, only to hide among the darkened forest and cover her in heated, breathy kisses that only made her stomach churn with a multitude of emotions.

"Shh, I wouldn't do this if I didn't wanna." He nibbled on her earlobes, passionately kissed the slender column of the exposed throat and let his clawed hands slide over her cotton covered skin, feeling the curves of her teenaged body, the warmth of her lust for him… He could scent her love for him as well as her nervousness, but she wasn't afraid, and he was glad he didn't have to stop for her fears. But still, he did have to stop, if only so he could explain to her. InuYasha pulled back from her momentarily, watched as her eyes slowly opened, glassy and dilated.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

She blinked, coming back to her senses little by little. "Sorry for what?" she mumbled, still severely affected by the attentions he had shown her.

"I'm sorry you felt like you were second. You've never been second, only unique from… from her." She found the strength to lift her now seemingly heavy hand and gently touched his cheek.

"InuYasha, it's too soon, we don't have to do this… There will be plenty of time, we don't have to rush." The hanyou grabbed her wrist and suddenly attacked her mouth, careful to keep his fangs from slicing her mouth with his intensity. Kagome whimpered into his mouth as his other hand shoved her hips into his, pressing her against his hardness there.

Gasping, they separated again. "I've ignored you long enough, Kagome. You've been more than patient with my dealings with her, more than understanding… This is for you." He bent and kissed her lips softly. "Please, I've never been with anyone like this before. I don't know how far we'll go… maybe no further than what we're doing now, maybe even all the way…" he audibly gulped. "All I know is I wanna go with you."

"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked quietly.

"She's gone now. We finished what we started, and she would want me to move on." InuYasha leaned into her embrace and placed his forehead on hers. "Please, Kagome… Let me walk this new path with you. Let me taste you," he gave her neck a long lick, "let me touch you," he whispered as one of his hands came around to cup her breast. "Kagome… let me mark you as my mate."

All that could be heard between them was their panting breath, InuYasha waiting for an answer and Kagome simply speechless and over stimulated. His hand came to her face, her eyes wide as saucers and shining bright in the moonlight with unshed tears. She began to tremble, he simply held her tighter to him.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" He watched as a tiny smile began to form on her mouth, and then he closed his eyes when he felt her slide her arm up around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss.

"I'm not cold," she said against his lips, "I'm just… overjoyed." In an instant he'd raked those deadly claws down her back just enough to shred her shirt from her, incidentally slicing that pesky bra from her back in the process. She made no sound as his warm hands cradled her bare back, only let him have free run over her, whatever he wanted to do. He slid one hand between her backside and her skirt, felt the edge of her satin panties and then slid between there as well, his hand firmly covering her bare cheek and kneading desperately. Now among the other scents Kagome carried, he could make out the one of her arousal and he smiled as he encouraged her to untie his haori, never losing his grasp on her perfect ass.

Kagome leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, sighing happily as she jerked the knot loose on his fire rat robe. "InuYasha?" she said as she fought with the juban's knot, "Can I tell you something I've never told another single soul?"

"Of course silly wench, you can trust me." He breathed in the smell of her hair. It smelled so exotic compared the soaps and oils available in this era, and there was a certain element in her "sham-poo" she used that drove him crazy, something he could only describe as 'spicy'.

Finally his shirts were undone and her hands ghosted to his chest, touching him gently and reverently as she looked into his golden colored eyes. "Umm… when I… when I touch myself I think about you." Her face was as red as his robe as she made her admission.

"And what do I do to you when you think about me?" he asked as he smirked at her, both of his hands now firmly on her tight little ass, squeezing her gently as he occasionally pulled her into him, letting her feel what it was she did to his male flesh.

Kagome slid her hands inside his shirts and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Anything you can imagine, I'm pretty sure I've thought about it." He chuckled and she smiled. "I guess I'm a hentai in hiding."

"Maybe, but you're _my_ hentai in hiding. I think it's fuckin' great." He let her round butt go, used both hands to divest her of her shirt and bra and then smashed her bare chest to his bare chest, flinging her ruined clothing to the side. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I'm right here, just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything you want; nothing you could ask of me would disgust me." He planted several hot kisses on her neck and collarbone as she tried to form coherent thoughts.

"It's… so embarrassing…" she managed to pant out. She felt her knees go weak as InuYasha began to nip at her pulse point, and he settled them on the ground, Kagome sitting on her knees between his legs.

"Tell me anyway," he said as his hands found their way back to her rear.

"I always picture you… I… I can't!" she nearly whined.

"Tell me or I'll stop." He ceased all his ministrations and scented a surge in her lust and felt her frustration at herself. "Just tell me wench. Your daydreams uhh… y'know… excite me."

"Gods," she sighed, "I can't believe I'm really gonna tell you…" InuYasha gave her bottom a slow, hard squeeze to encourage her. "Uhhnn, I always picture you umm… kissing me… but on m-m-my… at my chest." Without a word he released her ass and wrapped his arms around her back, slowly leaned her away from him as he slowly leaned forward, kissing a trail from that collarbone to her perky breasts. Kagome was mewling before he even touched her in that place her mind's eye continually placed him, and as soon as his warm, soft lips took that left nipple into his mouth, she rewarded him with her first moan of pleasure. InuYasha grunted as the scent of her fresh gush of wetness hit him in the nose. She smelled so fuckin' good, it was taking every bit of restraint he had not to totally lay her back and gallop down to slurp at her wet entrance. Without losing his grip on her, InuYasha managed to settle her on her back, finding a place for himself between her legs, her soppy panties leaving a little wet spot against the skin of his taught stomach as he paid homage to her chest.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, her hands finding themselves lost in InuYasha's silvery mane. Her hips ground against him out of sheer reflex, her back arched from the ground as InuYasha did something particularly wonderful involving the edges of his sharp teeth and just the right amount of suction… Her very innermost fantasy was coming true at long last.

"Kagome," InuYasha groaned, his mouth still securely on her tit, "you're not alone in what you think about at night. I think about you when I go off and take care of myself." He sucked hard on her tight nipple and she gasped delightfully, taking an already hard hanyou and intensifying the ache that was growing in his lower abdomen. He shifted himself to lay beside her. InuYasha's hand slid from her other breast down her toned belly, his lips curled as he heard her request to 'keep going', and then there was a struggle with her skirt. "I can't figure this thing out, you're gonna have to take the rest of this shit off if you don't want me to shred it."

Without a word, she unbuttoned and unzipped the skirt at the waist, grasped both it and the edge of those light blue satin panties she wore and slid them both down, baring herself completely to her lover and longtime friend. InuYasha slipped from his shirts and allowed her to untie his hakema at the ankles as he untied them at the waist. All that remained now was his fundoshi, but he left this on purpose, not knowing how far he actually planned to go with her yet.

"Now," he said with a smirk, "Where was I?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him and pulled him back to her lips. Once more, he settled his strong body between her hips and allowed her to grip him as he tasted her mouth, her neck, her human ears. "Dammit, you have no idea how good you smell."

"You told me once you hated my scent," Kagome giggled.

"I can't believe I told such a lie…" InuYasha said against her soft pouty lips. He was making another downward descent against her wriggling form, stopping once more at her breasts, pushing them together, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he watched her face contort into a mask of complete pleasure. The longer he lingered here, the stronger her musk became, and the harder it was for him to keep from tasting her tender flesh that lie further south on her body. Leaving his hands behind to continue their ministrations, InuYasha kissed and licked his way from the valley between her smooth, perfect globes, down the slope of her stomach, and he smiled when he noticed she kept her southern region fairly neat and trimmed. It was quite easy for him to leave his fingers dancing where they were and slide his nose first down, then back up, scenting and stimulating his mate-to-be in her most intimate of places. He shook his head back and forth, causing Kagome to call his name in a keening whine. Fresh wetness rolled down and InuYasha lapped it up with a growl, stimulating her even further and coating his face in a shiny essence that gleamed in the moonlight. His fingers squeezed roughly at her chest as he delved his tongue deeper inside, and Kagome fought for breath, squirming and panting under these touches.

"Kagome, am I doin' it right?" he asked suddenly, having heard from Miroku that such things could be faked to please a male's ego.

"Yes… but let me show you how to make it even better," she whispered. "Let me show you how I do it." She took her lover's hands away from her breasts, guided him to put his fingers inside of her, and then instructing him to roll and pinch her hard pearl at the top of her split. He took over and watched as she positively writhed now, almost as if she were possessed. Kagome's head snapped from one side to the other, her entire body tensed and trembling. InuYasha felt he was starving though without that flavor on his lips, so he replaced his pinching fingers with his mouth and mimicked the same movements he was making there with his hand, using his teeth to gently nibble, using the tip of his tongue to flick back and forth rapidly across the swollen bundle of nerves. She covered her mouth to retain her scream as his mouth intensified her body's involuntary reactions to his touch. "Inu… I'm gonna c-cum!" she sobbed.

InuYasha growled low at the thought of her sharing this release with her, hungry to find out what this new scent and taste would be, this new essence that flowed from _deep_ inside her body. A moment or so later she was calling his name and convulsing against his chin as let up a little on the pressure he was putting on her tender pinkness. He could smell her tears, but they were not of sadness. He'd brought her to her first orgasm with another person, and he hoped _he_ would be the only person to do so.

"So good, so good, so good…" she chanted in a whispered voice as she came down from her high. "I don't want anyone else but you there, forever and always…" Her hand came to rest on his head, which he had laid on her lower belly and tilted to look up at her face. InuYasha kissed her once on her hip and then moved to sit back on his haunches. It was then Kagome noticed how strained InuYasha's final garment was against the throbbing shaft of his desperate cock. She knew then what she had to do, and felt a little giddy about it. "Um, InuYasha?" He only looked at her. "Um, what is it you picture me doing to you?"

"I don't think it's something you'd do for me…" he said as he scratched his head.

"Nonsense, you made me tell you my darkest secret, I'll make the same promise you made to me," Kagome said in a wanton voice as she got to her knees and began to unravel the silk covering his maleness. "Tell me what you want me to do," her hand dipped into his nest of curls and brushed against the skin of his sex, eliciting a groan. Her other hand went to his fuzzy ear and rubbed slowly and sensuously, and finally she stuck her pink tongue out and ran it delicately along the thin edge of the opposite ear, making InuYasha shiver with crazy lust.

"Kami, I've never felt anything like before in my entire life," he panted.

"Tell me or I'll stop," Kagome said with a smirk. He grumbled as she withdrew her tongue from his ear.

"Fine… I… Wow, this really is hard to spit out!"

"I bet you'll think twice about it making me do it next time," she said with a grin.

"But if my bitch can do it, I can do it." InuYasha smiled and nuzzled her as he continued. "I uh… I want you to use your mouth on me… As in-"

"Suck it?" she asked. Her voice hung in the still air.

InuYasha's face was priceless, transforming from comical to cute with the addition of a strong blush across his cheeks. "Uh, yeah. So, would you be willing to do that?" he asked nervously. "If it ain't something you wanna do it's okay."

Kagome ran her tongue once more along the edges of his super sensitive ear and leaned into his arm as he wrapped it around her waist. "Would you just hush and lose that strip of silk please?" In no time he'd managed to unwind the undergarment and laid it in a heap with the rest of his clothing, and Kagome kissed her way down from his ears, stopping to let him ravage her mouth and taste her throat once more. Kagome had to forcibly pull away from him, and they locked eyes knowing what was coming next. Without losing his gaze, she let her hand trail down his muscled chest to his toned abdomen, and then she reached the wiry curls that shielded his virgin flesh, and her soft hand grasped him gently as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Unngh, Kagome…" he hissed. This time she nipped at his jaw line and asked him to lay back and enjoy himself. He propped himself up on his elbows and simply felt her kiss her way down the same path her hand had taken only moments earlier, felt as she bit him softly just above where his silver curls lay. InuYasha groaned at the feel of her blunt and dull teeth, heard her giggle low in her throat, and then opened his eyes as she bent down and lovingly kissed the head of his cock as it lay half shrouded in foreskin. InuYasha's breath caught in his lungs as Kagome caught his eyes again, pulled that thin layer of skin back, and slowly took him into her mouth. The hanyou threw his head back and whined like a puppy begging for a treat, relishing the feel of his bitch's warm, wet mouth; how her every taste bud seemed to be dragging against the sensitive skin she was now savoring.

Kagome's friends in the modern era were not particularly chaste, and they had shared little secrets between each other often. She now applied everything she'd heard them say and did her best to please him as he'd pleased her. She remembered Ayumi saying to make sure to squeeze lightly as you stroke up and down, and so as Kagome took what she could in her mouth, she stroked what she couldn't take in and did as her friend had said to do. Eri said to make sure not to forget about the balls below, that that place was just as important, so Kagome's other hand came down and toyed gingerly with his furry sack. InuYasha was completely lost in his pleasure, his hips thrusting out of carnal need in her hand and mouth. "Holy fuck, Kagome…" he groaned in an almost feminine tone. His eyes were constantly fluctuating between normal, pink and red as his orgasm came nearer.

Kagome remembered the last little tidbit of advice from the least likely source, the brainiac Ayumi. She had said to make sure to make eye contact, lick the places you can't actually take inside, and when you take him back in again, hum his favorite song in a low key. Kagome released InuYasha from her mouth with a soft pop, tilted her head and dragged her tongue all the way from the head to the base, licking and kissing, pressing her tongue into that crazy vein on the underside of his length, continuing to squeeze and pump, letting her other hand tickle and fondle his tightening testicles… And then she took him in her mouth again and began to hum the only song she could think of: the national anthem.

" _ **SHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!**_ " he snarled, his demon stripes suddenly appearing on his face and his fangs lengthening. Kagome slowed the tiniest bit, not sure if she was hurting him or pleasing him. InuYasha could scent her confusion and distress and decided that enough was enough. It was time to really get down to business here. With every ounce of his being his fought off his orgasm, determined to spill himself in her virginal passage.

In a single movement he had gently pushed her off of him and had her on all fours. InuYasha stood ready at her entrance behind her, snarling in his demon form and gripping her hips so tightly that he drew a miniscule amount of blood with his claws.

"InuYasha?" she gasped, not from pain but from surprise.

"Kagome…" he growled in his feral voice, "It's time I claimed you, woman." She felt his fangs lightly resting on her shoulder, growling low in a soothing tone. She closed her eyes and took in all these sensations: the ache in her core that was so insistent it nearly dominated everything else, the feel of his soft hair at her sides as he curled his body around hers, his claws digging into her hips, his dribbling cock against the smooth cheek of her ass, the vibration of his growl reverberating tenderly throughout her entire frame, the giddiness of finally realizing this precious act of love after so long of denying it, the rightness of being on the edge of claimed by the only person she loved in this way… Kagome was so ready for this.

Scenting that she had calmed and that she was full of happiness and love, he gripped her shoulder a little harder, pricking her skin as he lined himself up to her entrance. With a snap of his hips he broke through her most guarded barrier and sheathed himself deep within her trembling womb. Another growl escaped him, a lusty sound of sweet satisfaction… yes, this was perfect, _she_ was perfect, and they were exactly where they were supposed to be, doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing. It felt to InuYasha as if the cosmos had aligned just for them, just for this solitary purpose. Just so he could take Kagome as his forever mate. "Soooo tight….." he purred as he reared back to stand upright on his knees. Gently he pushed Kagome's face into his fire rat so that she could better enjoy the fuck he was about to give her.

"InuYasha… please, move!" his mate keened below him. He was too happy to oblige her. Setting a pace that began a little faster than she expected, Kagome was surprised that after the initial pain how quickly the sweetness of this newest sensation took over. It wasn't long before she was moaning her lover's name and meeting his strokes halfway. InuYasha curled around her once more, releasing one of the hands at her hips and winding around to pinch that hard nub of nerves in her woman's place, just inches away from where he was now pounding into her with a wet _smack!_ His ears drowned in the sinful sound of her wanton cries of passion, his ego stroked in a way he never imagined before. The more she whined and moaned, the more aroused he got, the more he wanted to make her make those noises, a cycle of the most vicious and delicious kind.

Kagome was lost. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire with electricity, she felt herself reacting to InuYasha's deep thrusts on sheer instinct, as her slick velvet walls had a mind of their own. Her breasts were swinging back and forth under her, the hardened nipples dragging perfectly against the rough red robe InuYasha lived in. His fingers were dancing on her swollen and sensitive clit, and she was so very close…

"Godsssss…" she moaned. "Sooooo close Inu, I'm soo cloooooose!" With a snarl, InuYasha quickened his pace. Kagome repeated in a desperate whine, "Gods yes, gods yes, gods yes!" Just as she thought she might die if these new sensations got any better, she felt the release she craved coming in a rush. "I'm gonna cum, koi! I'm… gonna… c-c- UUUHHHHNNNN!" White light overcame her, an orgasm so powerful she thought she'd pass out. That tight channel InuYasha had commanded within her clamped down hard, rippling and squeezing and fluttering in a way that was so incredibly strong that Kagome had a hard time believing it was her body moving in such a way.

She didn't have long to think about though, because just as she was hitting her peak, InuYasha fell across her arched back and sunk his jaws into her soft shoulder, spewing himself into the chasm of Kagome's womb. The hand that had been possessively mastering her flesh below now held a breast in a death grip and he growled and emptied his very soul into Kagome's flesh. His tongue zipped quickly in an instinctual scrawl to carve his name in her skin, and after only a moment he released her and lapped at her fresh mating mark, and Kagome could sense that he was coming back to his normal hanyou form as he slid slowly from her still tingling womanhood.

Thumping to his back beside her, InuYasha pulled her quickly into his arms and tended to the wound in her shoulder. Kagome's face was flushed, but happy as she turned to face him. Without a word between them, she settled herself in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. Her hand stroked his chest and stomach lazily as they let the bond they already shared deepen. His hand came up and brushed her bangs from her face.

"Are you alright, Kagome? I didn't hurt you did I?" InuYasha's voice was quiet. Kagome nodded in his grasp, feeling sleepy and very much in love. "How about your hips? I kinda dug in and didn't mean to."

"Shh," she said. "I'm fine, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked up into the canopy of the forest. "Was I good?" he whispered into the dark.

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she sat up to look him in the eye. "I've never… you know… that _hard_ before." Kagome watched a smirk grow on his lips as he tugged her back down into his embrace. "I mean, you must know something about me that I don't know. You played my body like a flute."

They lay for a while in the quiet, simply holding each other. After a long while, InuYasha's laughter signaled that it was time to dress and return to camp. "What's so funny?" his mate asked. InuYasha wrapped her in the fire rat as he dug a hole to bury her soaked panties in, knowing she would replace them with a clean and dry pair from her yellow back pack.

"Miroku's gonna be so fuckin' jealous! He hasn't gotten any action in months and Sango's certainly not gonna give it up for him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that pile of shredded clothes and you in my haori…" He kissed her deeply before taking her hand and walking with her in the direction of where they'd left the others. "Kagome, I love you. You'll never know how proud it makes me that you've become my mate."

Kagome squeezed his hand. "I love you too, InuYasha." She smiled under her bangs. "I can't wait to bite you back though… I only hope it hurts as bad it did when you bit me."

As they entered camp and met a very surprised monk and taijiya, InuYasha gave his mate a nervous kind of smirk as he wondered if she was serious or not. The hanyou thought how awesome it would feel for her to sink her teeth into him, how the thought of her treating him roughly excited him, and he picked her p and threw her over his shoulder and sprinted back to the woods they just left, giving everyone a quick glance of her bare ass before he turned and ran with her laughing and waving at the others as they disappeared back into the privacy of the tree line…

* * *

"Dammit," Sango grunted as she pulled out five coins from her kimono.

"I told you Sango, never bet against me," Miroku smiled. "Especially when it comes to something like the intimate relations of others. I just know these things."

"You might know a lot, but you don't know everything." She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth as she shoved his winnings into his hand.

Miroku was flushed as shocked as hell. Sango grinned at him as she settled in next to Shippo in Kirara's tails. He cleared his throat. "You're right, my dear Sango. I certainly didn't see that coming, and if I was half the expert I claim to be I would have."


	2. True Love Pleads

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

Things between the Inu-taichi had shifted a little. Ever since InuYasha marked Kagome as his mate, they were inseparable. Every night after dinner, as soon as dusk fell, they'd wander off to the nearest private spot and then wander back an hour or so later, Kagome only clad in her mate's fire rat and her green skirt. This left the rest of the group feeling as if the two lovebirds hadn't somehow divided the pack into two sections, and it felt… odd.

One night as Sango watched Kirara and Shippo playing in the patch of wildflowers they'd camped near, Miroku sat watching Sango. There was no easy way to describe what had been happening in his own heart and mind ever since she'd kissed him after losing their bet between each other concerning InuYasha and Kagome's relationship. Yes he'd gained some money from her, but he'd also gotten a sweet, sweet kiss from her… a prize he counted more valuable than all the money she had. He watched her now in the light of their fire, the sky at that in between stage of gold and purple. Her eyes were bright and happy as she watched the kitten sized Kirara play with the little kit, her smile was broad and carefree… those lips the same dusty rose color as the night she'd finally kissed him… Before he was aware he was even doing it, he was twirling his staff in his hands, the jingling of the gold hoops becoming less and less obvious as he lost himself to his thoughts.

"Miroku," she said sharply, breaking him from the fantasy he was having as he stared into the hypnotic dance of the flames. He blinked and jerked his gaze towards her. "Quit with the staff already!"

"Oh, sorry." Miroku laid it down at his feet and then began to fidget with the beads wrapped around his right hand, eyes lidded as he resumed the vision his brain imagined for him, a vision of his darling Sango's naked loveliness riding him into delirious oblivion, her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as she gripped him with everything she had, the sensuous sounds she would make as she bore down and shared with him her orgasm… The feel of her tight warmth trembling around him… He could all but feel her moist heat rolling down on him when she broke his thoughts again.

"Are you alright, Miroku?" This time her voice was gentle, concerned. He looked blankly towards the woods that InuYasha and Kagome had disappeared into, then back into the fire and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dandy." He poked at the fire with a stick and propped his elbows up on his knees, seemingly sulking.

"You seem distracted, like you're miles away tonight," Sango said as she scooted a little closer to him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" It was unusual for him to be so withdrawn and quiet. Normally he was singing some nonsense song, he and Shippo making the words up as they went, entertaining the group until the others returned so they could all be sure everyone was safe and together before retiring to sleep. Tonight the lecherous but fun-loving monk was sullen and silent, fidgety, and not at all himself. "Please talk to me, don't shut me out."

"You won't like it, so I won't say it." He glanced at her sidelong. "I won't upset you, it would hurt me to see you angry, especially at me."

Sango looked back to the little ones playing in the field, Shippo was laughing at Kirara who had come up out of a cluster of what appeared to be weeds and then sneezed several times in a row. "You're jealous of him," she said in low voice that only he could hear.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Sango saw this and chuckled. "It's only natural Miroku, I know how often you used to lay with women, and now… I guess you could say the creek has run dry."

He closed his eyes and forced himself not to blow up at her. _SHE_ was the reason the creek had run dry. _SHE_ was the reason he had been forced to take matters into his own hands, literally, and at best it was only once or twice a week he was able to even enjoy that relief. Sango had given him absolutely nothing except for a few stolen embraces and that single kiss. Miroku was like a fish without water; he was dying inside and felt like he was floundering.

Just then, their hanyou leader and his disheveled human mate came out of the tree line and came racing each other back to camp, sated and so completely and obviously in love. "Anything happen while we were out?" InuYasha asked in a gruff voice as Kagome caught her breath.

Miroku stood suddenly and grabbed Sango's hand, jerking her forcefully to her feet. "Sango and I have something to discuss, keep an eye on Shippo and Kirara." Leaving his staff behind in his rush and dragging Sango along behind him he stomped towards the darkened woods.

"Miroku, what's going on!" Sango asked as she stumbled along behind him.

"We have to talk."

"We could have talked there at camp!"

"No, we have to settle this away from the others." As soon as they cleared the canopy, and as soon he was satisfied that they were far enough away that InuYasha couldn't hear what he had to say, he turned and spoke to his intended a mere hair's breadth from her face.

"Now you listen up, and listen well. You know damn well why the fucking creek dried up, you know damn well I haven't touched another woman since I asked to marry me, despite what flirts may have fallen from my cursed mouth, and you know damn well I don't want anyone else other than you. But, even though you know these facts, you deny me everything. You don't flirt with me, you don't touch me, you don't hug me unless I grab you first, you give me nothing! Except for that one, single, precious and most divine kiss, you starve me. And now that InuYasha is simply gorging himself on something that you and I should have had a long time ago… I can't help but wonder if you're really serious about wanting to be my wife."

Sango's mouth fell open. "You think I don't love you because I don't throw my body at you?"

Miroku stormed away from her and began pacing angrily. "No, it's not even that, I understand you're an honorable woman and want to wait, I can completely understand that!" He was making gestures with his stiff and angry hands as he argued his point to her. "But you give me _nothing._ You don't claim me when I start flirting with the village girls, you don't acknowledge or return my little flirtatious comments to you… You've never told me you loved me… I sometimes wonder if putting myself through all of this is going to be worth it in the end when someone else eventually steals you away from me or you decide when this shit with Naraku is over to just leave me in the end." He ran his hand through his bangs. "I need to know Sango… I need you to tell me you love me, that you won't leave me, that you want this quest we're on to end so we can marry and you can finally unlock or reveal whatever your feelings are for me. I'm so tired of not knowing where I stand and not knowing if I'm going to lose you from one day to the next, if you'll die and I'll never hear you tell me what I mean to you…" He stopped rambling as she walked to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Miroku… I.. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were so upset about all this." Miroku's gaze connected with hers. "Truly Miroku, I am so sorry."

Miroku shook his head. "Even now you can't tell me you love me. Now when I need to hear it more than ever, you can't say it." He grabbed the collar of her kimono and jerked her towards him. "Would it make it easier if I told you first, Sango?" he yelled. "Would it make it easier for you to tell me if I screamed it from the top of my lungs for all of Japan to hear that _I_ love _you_?" He released her with a shove and cupped his hands to his mouth, shouting at the sky as loudly and forcefully as he could:

" _ **I LOVE YOU SANGOOOOO!"**_

His voice cracked at the end and he hit his knees in the soft dirt below him. His voice echoed through the trees, ringing over and over again in Sango's disbelieving ears. She was crying as she knelt beside him, taking him into her arms and embracing him tightly. After a moment, she found herself wrapped in the navy sleeves of her intended as he joined her sobs. Silently she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you Miroku, more than anything in the world."

"Do you really mean it? Don't tell me you do if you don't mean it." His eyes were shimmering in the dark, full of painful tears that rolled on their own down his face.

Sango said nothing. She simply kissed the skin of his neck as her head lay on his shoulder. Against his will, Miroku let out a groan. Then a few raspy breaths later he laughed.

"I guess you're a tease. But at least a tease is something that's alive, not cold and stiff as a stone." He nuzzled her cheek with his. "Kami, I wish we could go on and go further…" Miroku sighed sadly, then shifted so he could stand up, but there was a desperate tug at his kesa. He looked down and saw Sango had his clothing in a death grip.

"Don't… Let's stay for a little while longer."

"What's the point, nothing else is going to happen," he said as he sank to his knees once more.

"You don't know that, monk…" and before he had an opportunity to ask what she meant by that, she had kissed his mouth as her hand came up to caress his face. Miroku wasted no time in taking over and dominating what Sango had intended to be a gentle peck to his lips. His hand wound into her hair as he kissed her harder, licked her bottom lip gently until she opened up for him and grunted her pleasure as he invaded the warm cavern of her mouth. His gloved hand traveled up and down her back until finally he reached her perfect bottom and squeezed. Instead of slapping him away, Sango let him linger there, even allowed him to pull her towards his growing erection, and surprised him when she ground against it.

Struggling for air, Miroku pulled back from her. "Sango, I haven't relieved myself this week…" he panted. "If you don't want this to go much further we gotta stop now." They looked at each other, gasping and panting, a light sheen of sweat evident at both their temples. Sango considered this and nodded. Miroku stood and helped Sango to her feet. Once they were standing, something kept pulling Sango's eyes back to her intended. Her heart was telling her to go on let him have free run over her, that he loved her and wouldn't leave or hurt her. And her body was crying out for him to touch her and tease her and bring her to her satisfaction. For once, everything about this moment was telling her to simply give in… and she decided she was going to.

Miroku looked on the ground for his staff, then realized in his rush to get out to the woods he'd left it back at camp. He turned and offered his hand to her. "I promise I won't drag you this time," he said with a smile.

Sango shook her head. "We can't go back, Miroku."

"Why?"

Sango untied the green apron that was wrapped around her waist and spread it out below her, then sat down on it. She untied her obi, let her kimono fall open revealing the thin juban underneath.

"Sango… If you're not ready, don't do this. I will manage, really." He could only stare at her as she held him captive with her actions. She untied the sash just under her breasts and then the one at her waist, and slowly, she opened the cotton wrappings so that a sliver of bare flesh was revealed, a creamy strip of skin that started just under Sango's chin and ran down her neck, between her curving breasts, along the planes of her stomach, and ended in a patch of dark hair in her lap.

Miroku took a deep breath. "Sango," he whispered, "do you want me to ravage you, or are you teasing me again? Because honestly, I'm this close to raping you." He unwound the kesa from his kosode, untied his obi and shed the navy robe he almost never took off. He now stood in his glaring white juban and black hakema. "You still have time to change your mind, I have three layers to go before I pounce on you."

With unsure hands, she gripped the fabric at her shoulder and pulled it down, exposing more of her perfect complexion, allowing Miroku his first real look at her as he watched grinning. With another shrug, her chest was completely bare and Miroku felt the need to simply drink in her form. Sango kept her eyes on his, trying not to think about how naked she was right now, how at any point any of the pack could come walking in and see her sitting there the way she was. Miroku sped his hands and stripped the last of his clothing off as quickly as he could, barely able to control his most basic desires. When he stood before her in only his fundoshi, he sank to his knees and unwound it so he wouldn't be standing with his cock in her face. Then, they looked upon each other and wondered where the next step would take them.

Sango was surprised when he came to her side and let his fingers touch the smooth skin of her ribs, caressing her sides tenderly, his scratched and calloused palms burning the sensation of her silky smoothness into his brain. "So soft, Sango. So beautiful and soft." She smiled at him as he lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her softly just behind her ear. "See, I didn't go leaping to your womanhood. I'm not that depraved," he mumbled against her as he continued leaving little kisses on the expanse of her neck.

"Yet," she gasped as her intended gave her a lick followed by a peck at the end.

Miroku chuckled. "If I can have you like this I won't have to worry about it." He felt Sango's hand on the one that was sliding slowly up and down her ribs, felt as she pulled him to cup her breast and listened with joy as she took in a sharp breath. She really did want him, for whatever reason she just wasn't comfortable with him knowing how bad she wanted to share such an experience with him. "You like me touching you there?" he asked, kissing his way to her jaw.

"Uh huh," she moaned. She felt herself relaxing in his grip and then nearly lost her breath when he took her mouth for his own again, squeezing her breast gently at the same time. Her stomach was roiling with unbridled passion. She was hot all over and tensed, waiting anxiously for the first of those mind numbing touches she knew Miroku would have planned for her. Sango, unlike many other girls her age, had never masturbated, had never experienced any kind of physical pleasure and had absolutely no idea what to expect. In fact, when she shared this secret with Kagome at a hot spring they shared once, she thought her friend's jaw would come unhinged. Sango just didn't ever feel comfortable doing such a thing, and was even having a hard time believing she was where she was and doing what she was doing.

So when Miroku finally took her tender and untouched nipple into his fingers and gently pinched, she gasped and went limp in his arm. "Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that," he said as he tightened the arm he had slipped around her back. He adjusted her and laid her back on top of her apron and asked lovingly, "Are you alright my darling Sango?"

She nodded as she panted, almost delirious from the short burst of pure pleasure she'd just felt. Miroku stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Please don't be mad, but Kagome told me you've never even touched yourself…" Sango grimaced in embarrassment. "But now that you know what I can make happen, do you want me to keep going or stop?"

"More please, more…" Sango's voice was desperate, and Miroku smirked down at her.

"Could it be that you are begging for my touch, Sango? That you are pleading for me to continue after pushing me away after countless times?" Sango nodded shamelessly. "I dunno, I got half a mind to leave you here like this. Let you see what it's been like for me every single day for the past year or so…"

"No!" she cried out. Her hands flew to his face. "I didn't know, Miroku. Please don't go, please forgive me… Please don't stop!"

"Well," he said as he pushed her legs apart and settled himself on top of her, "I suppose I should at least show you the whole spectrum of what there is to feel, since you reacted so deliciously to what is probably the least fantastic thing I can do to you. Am I too heavy on you like this?" She shook her head. He reached down and wriggled himself in between her split below, resting his hard shaft on top of her pebbled bud of silk. "Now my princess, just lie back and let me show you all ways I love you…"

* * *

"They've been gone a really long time," Kagome remarked. "I wonder what they had to talk about, they seemed fine when we left."

"Yeah, but Miroku seemed pissed about something when he practically dragged her off…" InuYasha said as he held his mate in his arms. "And what was all that shouting about?" About that time he caught their scents on the wind. "Shh, they're coming back."

Miroku carried a sleeping Sango into camp and Kagome and InuYasha only stared in disbelief. She was wearing his navy kosode. Miroku stood tall in his hakema and juban, beaming at his companions.

"Keh, that don't mean nothin'," the hanyou scoffed. "She could be fully clothed under there." Miroku held up a finger and reached into one of the wide sleeves and pulled out Sango's clothing, shook out each piece to show that she was indeed nude under his robe. Her apron he left wadded up, but InuYasha caught the scents rolling off of the fabric and said, "Alright, I get it, please go wash that!" Miroku's smile widened as the hanyou covered his nose.

Sango stirred a little as he settled her into her 'bed' for the night and then laid down beside her and covered them both with her blanket. "Are we gonna fuck again?" she asked still half asleep, making Miroku smile even harder and InuYasha and Kagome gape like to idiots.

"No more tonight, my little vixen. I think four times is enough." He chuckled as he heard InuYasha stifle a moan. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're not too sore that is."

"I won't be sore, I promise." Sango yawned and curled into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I love you, Miroku." Soon she was snoring quietly and rolled to face his friends, beaming yet again.

"Four times!" InuYasha asked in a loud whisper. Miroku nodded. "And she let you?"

"Begged me. Trust me, I was ready to stop after the second round." He looked back at her pretty sleeping face. "She can be quite pathetic when she begs though." He kissed her temple softly.

"Congratulations, Miroku," Kagome said as she settled down in her sleeping bag. "I know you've waited a really long time for this. Get some rest, I'm sure you're going to need it for tomorrow night," she grinned. With that, they all settled in for the night as the group seemed to come back together under this newest union.

* * *

**Two moons later**

* * *

Miroku laid on his back in a new futon, watching delightedly as his new wife paid homage to his maleness with her soft mouth. She licked him all over, took his balls in her mouth and hummed as Kagome had suggested, and topped it all off by managing to finally take him all the way down her throat after practicing for weeks to do it without gagging. At his urging, she turned to face his feet and placed her sweet pinkness at her husband's mouth, letting him reciprocate his ecstasy. It didn't take long before she was nearly overcome by what he was doing to her, but she refused to leave him without his release. In a desperate measure she simply took in what she could comfortably and sucked and licked and moaned, squeezing what she couldn't fit in as Miroku ate of her tender flesh like an animal.

"Kami… so sweet," he said in a husky voice from below her. Sango cried out at the feel of his voice rumbling through the skin of her womanhood, that special place that he had mastered the first night they spent together. His tongue came to rest on her swollen clit, pressing forcefully and then flicking back and forth as fast as he could, forcing her to release him from her mouth so she could make her whining pleas to him.

"Gods, don't stop, please please make me cum… I need to cum so bad…" She could feel herself beginning to squeeze and spasm around the tip of his nose as he held it just inside her opening.

"Oh I'll make you cum, dear wife, don't you worry about that," and with that he sucked her little bud into his lips, sucked it hard in between his teeth and bit lightly and he kept that flicking up, and with a squeal his woman let loose in all her glory, her honey running down to pool in her husband's mouth, his tongue now stroking the trembling opening that he longed to enter properly. With a final taste he gently pushed her back end away to the side and helped her to straddle him, hissing as her still quivering warmth enveloped him.

Without even opening her eyes, she brought herself to crouch low, keeping her balance on her feet rather than her knees. She began slamming herself down onto his fleshy spike, impaling herself on his rock hard cock. Her hands came to her tits as she rode him hard, and Miroku's hands came under to cup Sango's ass and help raise and lower her as her pace faltered when she neared another orgasm. "Mir, you feel so right inside of meeeee," she moaned. "I'm gonna cum again my love…"

"I'm right behind you Sango, keep it up baby," Miroku growled as began to meet her hard thrusts midway, and finally taking over as she hovered above him. In a single shout, they both exploded against each other, Sango's legs giving out and grinding hard on top of Miroku, who was spewing what felt like gallons of his seed into his wife's heated womb. As they came down from their combined rush, Sango smiled at him.

"I could do this all the time. I never get tired of being with you, Mir." She giggled as he shivered within her.

"I'm so glad you approve," he said with a grin. "But honestly Sango, you wear me out!"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she slowly let go of him, standing and grabbing a rag to wipe herself dry with.

"My dear, men simply aren't designed to love their women five times a day. I am grateful though that you let me have some time in between our sessions now to recover a little, but still…" He looked at her seriously. "Even before I knew you I never did it more than four or five times a _week_ , much less for or five times a _day_. I think you're insatiable."

She flopped down beside him on her stomach and kissed him deeply. "Maybe you don't realize how good you are, how simply divine you feel to me. You are addictive, my love."

Miroku moaned into her mouth as her hand found its way to his hairy mound that she had dampened with her most recent release. "Please Sango… I can't! If I tried to release inside you right now nothing would come out but dust! I need more time." She retracted her hand with a huff. "I think I created a monster," he said with a chuckle.

"I think your lechery rubbed off on me," she said with a laugh. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, and I don't care if you turned me into a pervert."

"That's good, because I certainly won't turn you back into that cold stone you used to be." His arm came around to grip her back. She snuggled into his grasp as they worked together to pull the blanket around them.

"Miroku, I have something to tell you."

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Somehow I get the feeling I should be worried."

"Well, I was going to tell you earlier, but I kinda got distracted. And I'm not really sure how you're going to react." Her eyes were wide and searching. "I'm… _we're_ … we're going to have a baby."

Miroku's face went slack with wonder, his mouth worked, but nothing would come out. Finally after a moment, a surprised grin came over him. "Are you sure, Sango?"

"My moon blood should have come twelve days ago. And Kaede says the crushing fatigue I've been getting is a sure sign as well. Miroku, I'm going to bear your child."

Miroku laid back and beamed at the ceiling. "Gods, can my life get any better? I have a woman who loves me, I am free of the kazaana, Naraku's gone and now I'm finally going to be a father." He looked at Sango. "I can't believe it, can things get any sweeter for me right now?" He held her close to him and kissed her gently. "I love you so much Sango. We're going to have the most beautiful babies." Sango shed a tear of happiness as Miroku held her tightly to him. "You know what?" he asked as he kissed the slender column of the throat. "I think I might have one more round left in me, a celebratory present for my dear wife." He crawled gently on top of her.

"I knew that'd get you going again. Just take advantage while you can, I'm sure my belly is going to cause problems later."

With a loud cheer, Miroku said, "Finally! a reprieve from my most honored duty!" As he began round four, they looked into each other's eyes and Miroku whispered, "I love you," as he stroked deeply inside her. His hand crept between them and sprawled across her lower belly. "And I love you too, Little One."


End file.
